


Helping Hands

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Light Bondage, Magic Fingers, Multiple Penetration, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: Would you write a fic please where Jareth ties up Sarah and uses sensual play on her (idk why I feel like she'd be a bad guessed at what he's doing). Or one where he uses the helping hands to torment and please her and gets off on watching?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made you wait 8 months, anon. I am a piece of shit >_

Sarah keened, arching when something cold touched her nipple. It was replaced seconds later with the warmth of Jareth's mouth. His tongue lapped at the erect point before suckling.  
  
Sarah couldn't see him, and she couldn't move either. Jareth had been so eager that she try this, and Sarah couldn't find it in her to say no - he looked so excited after all... and it was his birthday.  
  
If Sarah guessed correctly, she'd be pampered - but if she got it wrong, Jareth would be cruel.  
  
Sarah wasn't stupid. She knew an ice cube when she felt one. When Jareth ran a cat o nine tails over her bare arse however, Sarah faltered.  
  
"Uhhh..." Jareth caressed her with it again. "Um... pass..?" She squeaked when he let the leathery tendrils tickle the space between her legs.  
  
"Pass?" He hummed, one hand pulling Sarah until she was laid over his lap.  
  
"Oh crap, I know what that is now..."  
  
"A little too late, I'm afraid..." Jareth's voice was a singsong, and he gave her rear a light whip. Sarah shuddered, her toes curling.  
  
She was quick to moan when the handle of the whip circled her entrance.  
  
"If you guess the next one right... I will reward you. You'd like that, wouldn't you..?" Sarah nodded, whining without shame. "Good girl..."  
  
Except Sarah guessed wrong again when Jareth traced the line of her throat with a feather.  
  
She cried out and struggled and screamed soon after. Jareth had made sure that Sarah was bound to the bed, grinning as he continued his assault.  
  
He tickled her feet relentlessly, his cock bouncing every time she shrieked.  
  
"No more..!" She bucked, every nerve on fire. Her body was thrumming in anticipation - just waiting for Jareth to pin her down. "Mercy..?" She whimpered. A smile curved her lips when she heard the man groan. Begging was his weakness after all...  
  
"I'll think about it..." Jareth began tickling again, and Sarah was sure she'd wet herself if he didn't stop soon. His mouth swallowed her cries, and Jareth put the feather to one side.  
  
Sarah rolled her hips against his, her wrists pulling at her bonds. "W-Why did you stop..?" Her voice was petulant when they parted.  
  
"I was being merciful. Should I not have been..?" Sarah shrieked again when the feather was back at her feet. Jareth chuckled, teasing her just a little further. "Have you had enough?" Sarah struggled, her head thrashing from side to side.  
  
They'd been sharing each other's bodies for years now - it was rare that the safe word ever came up. Sensory play was one thing, but no matter how much he knew Sarah trusted in him, Jareth would never gag her.  
  
Not that Sarah ever asked for that, and he certainly wasn't about to suggest it.  
  
Besides, she sounded so delightful when she moaned and squealed for him. To muffle such sounds would be criminal in Jareth's opinion.  
  
"My beautiful Sarah..." Jareth's thumb traced her jaw, and Sarah blindly leaned into his touch. She startled when his other hand snuck in between her thighs, and very quickly relaxed. His gloves were soon slick; three fingers thrusting deep and slow. "I wish I had more hands..." His grin doubled when a thought crossed his mind.  
  
Sarah gasped. Many pairs of hands seemed to appear; pawing and stroking at her naked body.  
  
"Trust to me, Sarah..." Jareth whispered. Sarah relaxed when she realised that every pair of hands was gloved.  
  
"I love magic..." She whispered before biting her lip.  
  
"As do I, pet." Jareth sat back, watching the many disembodied hands touch and torment his lover. Whatever he willed, they did. A smile stretched his mouth wide when Sarah tried to spread her legs - eager for more.  
  
He magically did away with those bonds; her wrists were still tied after all, and she was blindfolded. Jareth got off the bed, circling her.  
  
"I'm sure you can spread those legs wider, precious..?" He taunted. Sarah obeyed immediately, and within seconds a few hands rushed towards their goal, helping the pair already settled there.  
  
Sarah moaned when yet more fingers stretched her open. A hand caressed her face; its thumb stroking her lower lip before slipping into her mouth. Sarah sucked greedily, and Jareth's hard-on gave another strong twitch.  
  
A pair squeezed and rubbed at her breasts, taking the time to pinch her nipples every now and then. Sarah panted, rocking her hips.  
  
She mumbled what sounded like "Jareth..." around the thumb in her mouth. The Goblin King hissed, his cock out of his tights and already in his hand.  
  
Jareth watched Sarah - his Sarah - writhe and squirm. His own gloves now lay discarded on the floor as he stroked and toyed with himself.  
  
"So beautiful..." He whispered, and Sarah squealed. An ambitious hand had snuck up from behind her, slipping a finger into her arse. Jareth's hand sped up, his palm and fingers already slick with precome. He watched as nearly a dozen hands had their way with her, wiggling and thrusting, and grabbing. "My precious Sarah..." Jareth's cock gave another twitch as the fingers inside Sarah sped up, each of them forcing the wettest sounds from each respective hole.

Sarah was in heaven. The hands on her breasts pinched and rolled her nipples before pawing greedily. The finger in her arse was soon joined by a second, and she'd lost count of the amount now stuffed into her cunt. There were at least three, maybe four, in her mouth, stroking and playing with her tongue. Sarah flicked it against them before sucking, and Jareth gave his position away with a groan. Somewhere close by her feet if she guessed correctly.

Sarah decided to make a show of it as her pleasure started to mount. She whined, and moaned, and panted, her hips speeding up in that desperate chase for friction. A couple fingers rubbed at her clit, the many inside her stroking upward, and curling. It didn't take long before Sarah began to ride that wave. Her toes curled, and her back arched as the last few pleasurable pulses wracked her body.

Before Sarah knew it, something hot and wet landed on her thighs. And then a few drops hit her belly.

The fingers in her mouth withdrew, along with the rest, and a pair of hands removed Sarah's blindfold.

"So soon..?" Sarah panted, her face flushed and grinning. Jareth let her drag him down on top of her, all of the hands scattering as they both fell into a quick slumber.


End file.
